


Gunpowder Perfume

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   It's a scent that's uniquely Abby's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder Perfume

**Title:** Gunpowder Perfume  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto  
 **Category:** Drabble **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #36 Smell  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:**   It's a scent that's uniquely Abby's.  
 **Author's Note:**  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
[ **My Little Damn Table**](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)  


  


 

Gunpowder perfume becomes the last thing she smells as she lays down to sleep every night.It’s different from all the nights before it when she fell asleep smelling gun metal instead.

The scent has become uniquely connected with Abby in her mind. It lingers in her pillows.She cherishes her photographic memory and the details it can bring back to her - the first time she noticed Abby’s perfume standing beside her in an elevator and all of the moments after that.

The best times are when she wakes to that smell all around her, Abby in her arms.

 


End file.
